This invention relates to a clay centering device for a potter's wheel.
In using a potter's wheel, a good deal of skill is required in centering the clay upon the wheel. This is normally done with the hands as the wheel is turned, and even for experienced potters it is an operation that takes some time. For a beginner, it is a source of great difficulty, and largely for this reason, people learning the craft are unable to do satisfactory work on a potter's wheel until they have practiced for a very considerable period.
As the hands are dipped in water before working the clay, it will be appreciated that the longer the time taken in centering the clay upon the wheel, the more water is likely to be absorbed into the clay so that, unless this initial operation is completed reasonably quickly, the clay will be brought to a consistency which is unsuitable for good work.